


Separate Ways

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [20]
Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Angela breaks up with Shawn, and breaks her own heart in the process.
Relationships: Shawn Hunter/Angela Moore
Series: Finding My Way [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427
Kudos: 1





	Separate Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandom: Boy Meets World  
Title: Separate Ways  
Characters: Angela Moore and Shawn Hunter  
Pairing: None  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Angela breaks up with Shawn, and breaks her own heart in the process.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own BMW, Angela, Shawn or anything you recognize. Michael Jacobs owns  
this show and these characters.  
Words: 154 words without title and ending.

Word to use: Truth

FMW #20: Separate Ways

She and Shawn had broken up, and the truth was, she was relieved. Yes, she was in love with him.

But she was terrified of it. Of what it meant. He had the power to hurt her. To make her feel things that no one else ever had.

So when she told him that it was over, she didn't mean it. "I think we should go our separate ways. We're much too different to make this work."

"I don't want to do that. I don't want to break up. I care about you, Angela. I... I love you."

Shawn said to her, and it was true. They both knew it.

"You can't be what I need. Well, can't, won't. It doesn't matter in the end. It's all the same. I need someone that I can count on. I don't think that's you."

When Shawn walked away the look on his face mirrored the pain she felt in her own heart.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks.


End file.
